Distractions
by XLuridXIllusionsX
Summary: Becky needs to work but Jonathan just won't let that happen. Just a little Becky and Jonathan drabble. I hope you all like it.


Title- Distractions

Rating- T

Summary- Becky needs to work but Jonathan just won't let that happen. Just a little Becky and Jonathan drabble. I hope you all like it.

Couple- Jonathan C X Becky A

Disclaimer- I do not own Batman (Though if I did the new 52 would not exist )

Distractions

In the house of a certain master of fear one would not expect to find many...things of a more delicate nature. The apartment was kept nice on the outside and clean on the inside but as for interior decoration it was a little edgy. Each room was kept at a specific temperature for chemicals sake and crumbled up paper balls full of Jonathan's research were sprawled all over the floors of most every room in the place. Lighting was dim and with the master of fear lurking around it made for a very eerie environment. Opaque drapes kept light from shining through the windows and three to four locks kept the front door shut tight. In the layout of the dark looming in the living room like a ghost one thing was out of place, a pretty auburn haired girl stretched out over the carpet with a strong work intent in hazel eyes.

Delicate pale fingers skimmed the pages of a GU law textbook as brilliant hazel orbs moved side to side rapidly. Every now and then toes painted pastel blue would brush against her cane which rested on the carpeted floor. Long auburn curls fell over her ivory shoulders as she slouched over to get a spoon full of capn' crunch and shoved it into her mouth, eyes never leaving the page her free fingers so persistently danced over. Becky was studying for the most important test of her life, the test that would decide if she could be a lawyer, her bar exam. Her lips pursed in thought as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. So focused was she that as she chewed her lower lip she did not notice the tank top strap sliding down her shoulder or her boyfriend watching her with the eyes of a starved animal.

Jonathan had been watching his girlfriend for quite some time now. His eyes would follow the curve of her waist in her grey tank top, down the length of her full thighs peaking out from a pair of his plaid blue and green boxers, the dark color contrasting with her creamy skin. He couldn't help but love the focus in her hazel eyes or the way she pursed her lips while she perused over each page, studying each word as if she didn't already know the book inside and out. His Becky was intelligent and he loved that about her. Jonathan had always been a man of particular tastes, looks coming in secondary to intelligence. Not that his lover wasn't a looker, she was. Becky was pure perfection and he felt that opinion everytime he walked into a room with her.

Curious eyes of other men would find their way to Becky, to her body, to her eyes and mouth, even when she was on Jonathan's arm and he hated that. In the end he would feel her hand on his shoulder, he would look down at her and she would give him a reassuring smile to let him know that no other man could ever turn her head. Nothing could ever make him question her faithfulness, her loyalty, he would always leave with a secret smirk...a way of mocking the men who gawked at his lover because she would always be his….if he had to inflict his toxins on her and lock her in a closet to keep her at his side he would not hesitate to do so, life with Becky was too good to go back to a life without.

Becky set her pencil down and ran ivory fingers through her mass of curly hair "Jonathan?"

"Yes?" he answered brusquely. Blue eyes scanned the way her breasts shifted in her tank top as she let her weight fall into her wrists, supporting herself on her hands. "Did you need help with something?" he asked watching the way her tank top road up her stomach just a bit too reveal the small amount of ivory flesh

"Honestly, Jonathan, you're a physiatrist not a lawyer" her lips turned up into a teasing smile. In all honesty he felt she'd been teasing all day. Sitting in the living room dressed so provocatively with a pencil between her teeth while she worked hard at her homework like a good girl. He raised his eyebrows almost offended and stood slowly only to kneel beside her a second later.

"I did take a course on law when I was in college" his lips pressed against her ear "I think I can handle helping you study for your bar" Wrapping a strong arm around her waist Jonathan looked at her book over her shoulder "Alright, would you like me to quiz you?" soft, full lips pressed a firm kiss into the curve of her neck.

"Jonathan, cut that out" Becky blushed the color of her freckles as her breath hitched. His firm hand snaked up underneath her shirt as he trailed kisses along her shoulder. A small smirk curved his lips when he felt her shiver the moment his fingers brushed the junction between the cups of her bra, gently fondling at the little bow that connected them.

"Something wrong, Becky?" his voice was a gentle whisper against her skin as he pulled at and twisted the tiny lace bow between his fingers "Read to me, love, tell me what it says"

A small whimper escaped Becky's lips as a violent tremor shook her entire body "I didn't ask for a distraction" she hissed through her teeth. Pink streaked her cheeks when she felt him smirk against her shoulder.

"You deserve it, Becky. After all you have been teasing me all day, I can't seem to get any work done without looking over at you and finding myself captivated" his warm wet tongue danced along the shell of her ear "It's only fair that I offer you a little distraction as well"

"Oh hu..hush up!" she chimed trying to wriggle out of his grip "I've done no such thing! I've been studying since this morning! If you want to work so badly go do it in the bedroom!" her good leg flailed as she made a failed attempt to untangle herself from her master of fear. The arm he had draped around her waist pulled her slender body into his lap with one fluid motion.

_"No, I think I'll start a new project for tonight" he pressed his lips to her ear "I want to see how well you can focus with me….distracting you" _


End file.
